


We say nothing more than we need

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain ficlets [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Post-Battle of Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn and Cassian go on their first undercover mission together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Cassian being rendered speechless by Jyn all dolled up. Also inspired by Felicity's killer red carpet looks lol.

_ Everybody’s watching her _

 

_ But she’s looking at you _

 

Jyn fiddled with the thin straps on the gown, trying to get them to stay in place on her shoulders was going to be a challenge. There was a light knock at the door, and she immediately threw on a shawl before opening it.

 

“Are you ready?” Cassian was nervous, which was so unlike him. Jyn bit her lip and watched him walk into the room. “Just remember, I’ll already be in the room, you walk in, make your entrance, then we meet in the middle of the room, to give the others the opportunity.” he was pacing the room, talking out loud to himself as much as he was addressing her.

 

“I got it, Cassian.”

 

He came over to her, fixed her with an intense stare. “You have to make sure everyone looks at you when you walk in. We’re the distraction.” he didn’t take his eyes off hers, “If this fails, we’re all dead.”

 

“I got it.” she repeated, but she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince him. She had never done this before, never worn anything fancier than the Imperial outfits she had to wear as a child on Coruscant. The formal gown itched her skin, the corset tight against her ribs. How was she supposed to move in this? What if she had to fight?

 

“Good.” Cassian seemed satisfied with her answer, headed towards the door, “I’ll see you out there.”

 

Jyn let out a deep sigh when the door closed behind him.

 

Her first mission undercover. She only hoped she wouldn’t get them all killed.

 

\---

 

“I’m in position, Bodhi. Jyn should be entering the room any minute now. Get ready.”

 

“Copy that, we’re in position.”

 

Cassian lowered his arm where the comm was hidden in his wrist, just as a soft murmur went through the room. He watched everyone’s heads turn, all talking cease, even the musicians stopped playing. For a split second he felt triumphant,  _ Jyn had done it! The mission would be successful _ . 

 

Then he turned and saw her.

 

As a seasoned Intelligence officer, Cassian was adept at schooling his features and keeping his cool, nothing yet in his years of service catching him off guard. It was what made him so good at his job.

 

This would be a day of firsts.

 

In some small pocket of his mind he knew Jyn was beautiful, but he had put that thought away as something gratuitous, superfluous to his current cause. He couldn’t be distracted by it, didn’t need it, she was a soldier on his team like the rest. He also locked away the feeling that he got when he was around her, like he was drawn to her, the sudden urge to be in her space so overwhelming. There was no room for feelings like that either.

 

The lock on his heart and mind shattered when she walked into that room. He found, like everyone else, his jaw dropping at the sight of her. She clearly outshone everyone in the room. In his ear he could distantly hear Bodhi dictating their movements, that they had lifted the datachip, that they were headed to rendezvous with Kaytoo, to meet them there and there was a mumbled ‘good luck’ thrown in there, but all of that had passed through him and dissipated.

 

Jyn had stopped walking, stood in the middle of the room. He realized that while all eyes were on her, she had never once looked away from him. She stood sure and confident, just as he had taught her, chin up, back straight,  _ walk like you’re royalty _ . And there was no denying it. She had an expectant look in her eye, and he realized, almost belatedly, that it was his cue. He schooled his features as best as he could ( _ remember your training _ ) and walked towards her, as sure-footed as he could on legs that suddenly wanted to give out.

 

“You look-”

 

“Fantastic? Of course, I  _ am _ a princess, after all.” she threw her head back and laughed. She was playing her part.

 

Cassian swallowed the lump in his throat, slipped into his own mask. “You always look fantastic, darling.” he bent towards her to place a kiss on both cheeks, but once his lips grazed her skin there was a charge that shocked them both. The air in the room was heavy, like an electric discharge had gone through it, and they stared at each other in the middle of that room while everyone watched.

 

“Is it working?” she asked under her breath, but her voice was unsteady, her eyes fixed on his.

 

“It is.” he answered, honestly, truthfully, answering not quite the question she asked, but the question that seemed to be inferred, the question that was the charge in the room. He couldn’t deny it anymore.

 

She finally dropped her gaze, faint pink coloring the apples of her cheeks and Cassian couldn’t think of anything more beautiful. A strap had fallen down her shoulder, and Cassian distractedly moved to fix it, his fingertips pushing the delicate fabric along the skin of her arm. She inhaled deeply at his touch, and he wondered if her heart was beating as hard as his.

 

The moment was lost, when Bodhi’s voice crackled in Cassian’s ear.

 

“We’re getting some heat, you’d better head back.”

 

“Copy that, Bodhi. We’re on our way.” Cassian spoke as discreetly as he could into the comm on his wrist.

 

“Time to go?” Jyn asked, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but he thought he detected a hint of disappointment in her voice.

 

Cassian nodded, held out his hand. “Will you walk with me, princess?”

 

Jyn smiled, slipped her hand into his, and he marveled at how perfect it felt, how  _ right _ .

 

“Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn deal with the emotional fallout of the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For heyemily101 (sorry I don't know how to tag on here) who requested a payoff from the mission :-)

Cassian alternately curled and stretched the fingers on his right hand, the memory of Jyn’s hand in his still leaving a tingling sensation on his skin. It felt simultaneously hot and cold, as if it burned him to touch her, but at the same time it soothed him.

 

The trip back to base had been quiet between them, the only words shared were ones related to the mission. Bodhi had raised an eyebrow at him as they disembarked the ship, but he had only shook his head. The debrief was short, the mission was successful so no elaboration was needed. They had headed off to their respective quarters for some well-needed rest.

 

Except Cassian couldn’t rest. The images of Jyn entering that room danced in his head, the look in her eyes, the set of her chin, the softness of her bare shoulder as he adjusted the strap of her gown…

 

The knock on his door made him jump, and he was surprised to see Jyn standing at the door. She knew the code to his room so she normally would just let herself in. She stood stock straight, her arms behind her back, but there was a fierce look in her eye.

 

“Jyn?”

 

She walked past him into the room, and the door hissed shut behind her. “You’re avoiding me.” she stated firmly, but she wasn’t meeting his eyes, focusing instead on the gloves sitting on his bed, picking them up and putting them down again.

 

Cassian’s heart began to pound, but as a well-seasoned spy nothing untoward showed externally.

 

“Just needed to decompress,” he responded, fighting to sound breezy and nonchalant, “It was a pretty intense mission.” and he found he meant that in more ways than one.

 

She nodded, just a little more vigorously than was necessary. Cassian noticed her hands were shaking, fingers thrumming against her thighs. There was something she needed to say, but he knew she wouldn’t come out with it without some prodding. He wasn’t sure he wanted to have this conversation yet, but there was no avoiding it now.

 

“Jyn, I-”

 

“I have to go.” she suddenly pushed past him, headed for the door. He caught her by the arm, and she whipped her head around to face him, defiance burning in her eyes.

 

“Jyn, it’s me. Talk to me.” he implored, kept his voice neutral so as not to scare her off.

 

“I can’t go on any more missions with you.” she blurted out, and it certainly wasn’t what he expected to hear.

 

“Oh? Why is that?” 

 

“Because you mess me up!” her words came fast, spit out rather than spoken.

 

Cassian thought back to the mission, remembered how confident she was, how steadily she walked, how beautiful she looked. “You were doing alright, in my opinion.”

 

“But you just made me so nervous! And then you went to kiss me and you screwed everything up!” she threw her hands up in the air, huffed loudly and turned away from him.

 

“Did I?” he spoke quietly, hope dying in his heart at the thought that he had destroyed anything that could have formed between them.

 

“Yes! I lost my concentration, I forgot what I was supposed to do next, I just-” her voice trailed off, and there was no longer any malice in it.

 

“Well, you weren’t entirely blameless in that respect, to be honest.” he crossed his arms and challenged her.

 

“What does  _ that _ mean?” the defiance returned, and she stepped forward so close he could feel her puffs of breath directed towards him.

 

“You mess me up too! I can’t think straight, when you look like that, when you look at me like that, when I’m…  _ close _ to you.” they both realized belatedly that they were in each other’s faces, Cassian bending down and Jyn looking up, their noses almost touching. Cassian wanted to look away, but her eyes fixed him where he was. Heat burned in his cheeks, but he was relieved to see the ruddiness coloring her face as well.

 

Jyn made no reply, her lips parted slightly as if she were going to say something but no words came out. Instead, her arms went around him and she pressed her face into the fabric of his shirt.

 

“I never knew.” she whispered, as if she didn’t want him to hear, but how could he not, attuned as he was to every sound she made.

 

“I’m sorry.” his voice sounded hoarse to him, it wasn’t something he was used to, but Jyn was bringing out all sorts of unfamiliar feelings in him. “It was just too complicated, I didn’t know how you felt, we had to work together, I didn’t know how that would affect things-”

 

She put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking, and then she smiled at him, a beautiful uptick of the corners of her lips that lit up her entire face, that never failed to make his heart stutter in his chest.

 

“We’ll figure it out.” and she slipped her hands in his. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this song came on my shuffle and those two lines wouldn't leave me alone. Naturally I had to write a Rebelcaptain fic for it. Also also I like the idea of Cassian calling Jyn 'princess' :-)


End file.
